Un deseo para Halloween
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Una serie de Drables de terror de estas dos grandes series shonen.
1. Índice

**"Un deseo para Halloween"**

- Narrador -

- "Pensamientos"-

_- "Recuerdos"-._

Género: Terror.

Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo les voy a hacer pasar un mal rato *o* jojojo...

Ration M: por volencia.

.

**.**

**.**

**Bienvenidos a otra de mis publicaciones, muchas gracias por entrar y leerme. Mucho me temo que esta vez no hay capitulo, pero sí un Índice de los capítulos que tengo pensados para que se les vaya haciendo la boca agua x3 Serán alternando historias de Fairy Tail y Naruto. Algunas serán en universos alternativos y otras en el universo del que proviene la serie, pero todo eso se especificará al principio del capítulo correspondiente.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Terror y en algunos puede haber algo de gore, los que no sean partidarios, mejor piénsenlo antes de leer, por eso el ration M.**

**Dedicado principalmente para felicitar a todo el mundo por el ¡día de Halloween! Siempre quise hacer algo como esto *-* y aquí está. Obviamente no serán todos el día de la celebración, los iré publicando entre esta semana y las otras dos que vienen. Espero que les guste. Sin más dilación el ansiado Índice.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Cap 1: El deseo de Hinata_

_Cap 2: El deseo de Lucy_

_Cap 3: El deseo de Sakura_

_Cap 4: El deseo de Juvia_

_Cap 5: El deseo de Ino_

_Cap 6: El deseo de Wendy_

"_En una noche de Halloween pedir deseos no es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hay que tener en cuenta que muchos de ellos pueden ser irreversibles…"_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Todos sus reviews serán bienvenidos y agradecidos ^^- Espero saber vuestra opinión. **

**Neko-besitos a todos!**


	2. Cap 1: El deseo de Hinata

"**Un deseo para Halloween"**

Cap. 1: El deseo de Hinata

AU.

OoC

- Narrador -

- "Pensamientos"-

_- "Recuerdos"-._

_- __**((Voz del espíritu))-**_

Género: Terror.

Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo les voy a hacer pasar un mal rato *o* jojojo...

Nota: Un poco de GaaHina y leve Naruhina.

Ration M: por descripción de escenas violentas.

.

Delante del espejo se encontraba la Hyuga, vestida con lo que sería su atuendo de Halloween para la fiesta de esa noche en el instituto. Su cabeza era un manojo de nervios. Volvió de nuevo su vista al espejo frente a sí. El disfraz que había conseguido junto con sus amigas, era un poco demasiado corto para su gusto. No era el típico disfraz de bruja de todos los años, con su capa grande y sus enaguas y toda la parafernalia. El vestido le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y eso le parecía ver que enseñaba demasiado, tampoco llevaba mangas y tenía un pequeño escote en forma de v. Ella no quería comprarlo pero las chicas habían insistido mucho. Miró para su pelo y se alivió un poco más.

Por suerte había podido comprar el sombrero que a ella le gustaba.

Flashback:

"_Las cinco chicas se hallaban revoloteando por todo el centro comercial intentando encontrar el resto de complementos para su vestido en todas y cada una de las tiendas. También estaba Temari, que aunque fuera de otro colegio el baile era un festival abierto al público y los demás los habían invitado, tanto a ella como a sus hermanos._

_Hinata ya estaba agotada de tanto correr de aquí para allá y se sentó en el banco más cercano que encontró. Las chicas al darse cuenta de que no las seguía, sonrieron y fueron a dar con ella sentándose a su alrededor. El sonido de las bolsas al chocar contra el suelo era un pequeño indicio de todo lo que habían comprado._

_ - ¿Ya estás cansada Hina? – dijo Ino divertida. La aludida la miró con una cara que indicaba que no quería molestar a las demás por su cansancio – no te preocupes, todas estamos igual – siguió como entendiéndola._

_ - Bueno yo no – dijo la castaña, todas la miraron con sorpresa._

_ - Seguro que es por todo el entrenamiento con Gai-sensei – respondió Sakura a la duda de todas y empezaron a reír, menos Tenten que se había sonrojado un poco por la broma. En realidad había pasado más tiempo corriendo con Neji, que con los ejercicios de su sensei, pero eso no se los pensaba decir._

_ - Pero todavía nos falta tu sombrero y el tridente de Sakura – Habló la rubia más pequeña de nuevo dirigiéndose a la morena al lado suyo._

_La Hyuga ya no quería volver a recorrer más tiendas, si tenía que buscar un sombrero entraría en la primera que viera. Recorrió con su mirada cada uno de los departamentos del piso donde estaban, después de todo se encontraban en una parte central donde se veía toda la planta. Entonces lo vio, era un sitio un poco apartado de los demás y un poco oscuro, pero tenía muchas cosas de Halloween en el escaparate y un cartel que rezaba –complementos al 50% de descuento- Sonrió y señaló rápidamente a la tienda. Las chicas miraron a donde apuntaba su pequeño dedo y sonrieron igual que ella._

_ - ¡Muy bien Hinata, a tu ojo nunca escapa nada! – dijo contenta la Yamanaka, dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro. Hinata se sonrojó por el alago. – Bien chicas, ¡Todas a la tienda del fondo! _

_Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, la ojiblanca siguió a sus amigas a su destino. Por fin la última tienda del día. Cuando entraron en un principio no vio nada. La tienda era más oscura de lo que esperaba y eso le daba un poco de repelús, después su vista se fue adaptando y se dio cuenta que eran las bombillas del techo. Estas iluminaban poco en comparación con la claridad del pasillo de antes. Fue entonces cuando se permitió el lujo de mirar entre los estantes en busca del sombrero predestinado "Uff… ya sueno como Neji-nii-san" frunció el seño y sacudió la cabeza._

_Unos minutos después encontró el complemento que buscaba. Por alguna razón que no entendía tenía que ser ese y no otro._ _Era muy bonito con ese color berenjena y esa malla oscura encima haciendo parecer tela de araña negra. Al tocarlo, el terciopelo de la tela le hizo sentir que era especial y temió no poder pagarlo por lo caro que parecía. Su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que valía mucho menos de lo que costaban sombreros más normales y menos elegantes. _

_Con prisa lo llevó al mostrador y lo compró. La sonrisa que había puesto el dependiente le puso los pelos de punta y se alejó de allí lo más pronto posible. Se despidió de las demás en cuanto todas hubieron acabado y se fue a su casa"_

Fin flashback.

Miró su reflejo de nuevo. Según sus amigas estaba deslumbrante, pero ella no se veía muy llamativa. De broma, Ino le había dicho que todos los chicos iban a pegarse a ella y todas rieron. A Hinata no le importaba no llamar la atención de los chicos menos de uno en concreto… "Naruto-kun" Pero sabía que era imposible que se fijara en ella de esa manera. "Como me gustaría poder llegar al corazón de Naruto-kun" Suspiró para sus adentros.

_** - ((Puedes tenerlo si tanto lo deseas))**_ – se escuchó una voz grave en la habitación. Hinata saltó del susto. ¿Había escuchado bien, o era su imaginación? - _**((No es tu imaginación, yo soy real…))**_ – se escuchó de nuevo.

La Hyuga asustada miró hacia todos lados, si en verdad no era su imaginación, tenía que averiguar qué o quién era esa voz. Era difícil puesto que se escuchaba por toda la habitación como un eco dentro de su cabeza y no parecía ser ninguna voz humana, aún así se aventuró a preguntar antes de echar a correr.

- ¿Qu-quién eres? – preguntó en alto.

_** - ((Eso no importa realmente… pero he venido porque he oído tu deseo, y yo puedo cumplirlo)) **_

- ¿D-de verdad? - no es que confiara del todo en lo que decía, pero dudó un poco al oír sobre su deseo.

_** - ((sí…))**_

- S-si me dices quién… o qué e-eres, pu-puede que t-te haga caso… - si podía averiguar algo más, se sentiría más tranquila y podría decidir. Respiró con fuerza. No era momento para ponerse nerviosa y muchos menos desmayarse del susto.

_** - ((Uno de mis nombres es el espíritu de Halloween… es tu opción creerme o no))**_ – paró un momento como para dejarla pensar – _**((si deseas que tu sueño se cumpla, lo único que debes hacer es repetirlo mirándome a mí))**_ – "claro como es tan fácil saber dónde estás" se dijo Hinata en la mente – _**((En tu sombrero…))**_

- ¡Kyaa! – se quita el sombrero de bruja rápidamente y lo tira a la cama.

Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella y sin embargo… parecía tan real. Pensó en todas las veces que no había tenido el valor de acercarse a Naruto por la vergüenza que le daba el rechazo y lo doloroso que sería. Pensó en todas aquellas veces que había intentado destacar un poco para que él la viera y parecía que nadie recaía en su existencia. Era raro y quizás peligroso, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aún con un poco de duda se acercó a la cama y cogió el sombrero entre sus temblorosas manos.

- ¿Se-seguro que si hago esto… pasará? – preguntó en alto.

_** - ((Te doy mi palabra))**_ – y se escuchó un leve risa.

Miró el sombrero por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y repetir en su cabeza "Deseo poder tener el corazón de Naruto-kun". Cuando abrió los ojos no pasó nada, se extraño pero le alivio saber que no podía haberse equivocado.

_** - ((Ahora puedes))**_ – oyó decir a la voz. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda antes de oír como su voz salía de sus labios sin permiso y sin titubeos.

- Ahora sí -

Se miró al espejo otra vez y colocó el sombrero de nuevo en su cabeza. La que se estaba moviendo era ella pero a la vez no. La sonrisa que en ese momento era su boca, no pertenecía a ella y a la vez sí. Sintió un miedo repentino. ¿Qué había hecho?

.

OOOOOO_OOOOOO

.

Unas horas más tarde, la fiesta ya estaba algo avanzada en el gimnasio del instituto. La mayoría de los alumnos bailaban en el medio de la pista moviéndose como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que otros se encontraban pegados a la pared o a la mesa de bebidas. Ese era el caso de cierto pelirrojo que llevaba rato intentando pasar desapercibido para las chicas que en cuanto lo veían se abalanzaban sobre él como si fuera el último bolso del año. Vestido de negro y con colmillos falsos se escondía bien entre las sombras del sitio. Gruñó. Solo había venido a la fiesta por una razón, y no tenía que ver para nada con las ganas. En realidad las fiestas no eran lo suyo en absoluto. Miró alrededor de nuevo desesperanzado. Ya llevaba unos buenos veinte minutos allí y la chica que esperaba ver no aparecía.

Cuando su hermana le quería presentar a sus amigos, no le dio mucha importancia, es más, en un principio no quería conocerlos. Pero se equivocó. Después de un par de conversaciones había conseguido entablar una especie de amistad con un par de chicos. Las chicas eran otro cantar, todas ruidosas y molestas excepto por una en particular, la misma que entraba en ese momento por la puerta. Hyuga Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el vestido que traía puesto, era precioso pero demasiado llamativo para que ella quisiera ponérselo. Ya la conocía bastante bien para ello, así que supuso que había sido idea de las demás. Iba a ir a saludarla, cosa rara en él, cuando el resto de las chicas y amigas de su hermana se interpusieron en su camino y se la llevaron de allí.

Suspiró. Por ahora no se podría acercar. Aunque las otras no estuvieran interesadas en él, seguían gritando mucho para su gusto. Por ahora se limitaría a observarla, después de todo no creía poder entablar una conversación muy amplia con ella, puesto que ella solo tenía ojos para Naruto Uzumaki, otro amigo de su hermana y gran amigo de él. Pero él no la tenía en cuenta ya que solo se centraba en Sakura Haruno. Gruñó de nuevo. "Esto se parece cada vez más a una telenovela"

.

Hinata en ese momento estaba en estado de shock, desde esa tarde no se sentía dueña de su cuerpo. Sus palabras y actos no concordaban con lo que ella quería, era como si estuviera… poseída. Sus amigas no parecían notar nada, pero ella sabía que deberían de haberlo notarlo, después de todo no tartamudeaba.

En medio de la pista todo era una masa de gente bailando y moviéndose alocadamente, pero aún así captó como el rubio Uzumaki estaba entre ellos. Si hubiera sido normal, hubiera esperado para saludarlo cuando saliera de todo ese embrollo de pies y manos danzantes, pero no era ella en ese momento. Así que se vio arrastrada por sus propios pies dentro de la pista hasta donde estaba Naruto con su disfraz de momia.

- ¡Hola Hinata-chan! –saluda el rubio como si nada.

- Hola Naruto-kun – dice con seguridad que no siente – ¿vienes conmigo un minuto? – continua un poco provocativa.

Dentro de ella, la verdadera Hinata se muere de la vergüenza "¿Por qué he dicho eso?" Estaba claro que esa persona no era ella misma. Pero, más importante… ¿y si Naruto respondía afirmativamente a lo que le había preguntado la otra? ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuvieran solos? "¡No! ¡No quiero eso!" Por fuera Hinata cerró los ojos y se encogió en sí misma un momento, para después volver a la normalidad seria y expectativa a la respuesta del Uzumaki. Él solo la miraba extrañado.

- Después Hinata… quiero bailar un poco más – dicho esto se alejó para seguir bailando por otro sitio donde se veía desde lejos una cabellera rosa.

La Hinata interna suspiró de alivio, pero a la vez sabía dónde iba Naruto y eso le dolió. Sabía que iba a dar con su amiga Sakura, pero lo peor de todo era que no se había dado cuenta para nada del cambio de actitud que había tenido para con él esa noche. Por fuera solamente se puso tensa y salió de allí para ir a sentarse en la parte de las bebidas como buscando algo por encima de la mesa. Las amigas estaban todas bailando entre la masa de gente y eso era mejor, tanto la verdadera Hinata como la otra no parecían querer dar explicaciones de lo que había pasado antes. Enseguida la morena se dirigió fuera del Gimnasio en dirección a las aulas, al parecer la otra que llevaba su cuerpo, buscaba algo con insistencia. Esperaba asustada que no fuera nada malo.

.

Unos metros más allá el chico de la escuela Suna lo había visto todo. Definitivamente le pasaba algo a la morena, puesto que ella no era así en absoluto. Al principio ya le había extrañado y molestado que fuera directamente a Naruto en la pista, pero que no se inmutara cuando suponía que la rechazó para ir con la pelirosa era muy raro. Más aún cuando la vio retorcerse por un momento y después largarse de la zona como si nada hubiera pasado.

Realmente esa no parecía ser ella hoy, y él pensaba averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, así tuviera que seguirla toda la noche. Se dejó de apoyar en la pared y salió por donde minutos antes había pasado la Hyuga sin que nadie se enterara. El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro y no tenía tanto decorado como lo estaban el jardín y el gimnasio, pero aún así la divisó al final del pasillo, parecía querer entrar en un aula, pero no poder. Se acercó por detrás y agarró el pomo que ella quería abrir.

- ¿Hinata? – eso era suficiente para dejar claro que quería saber que estaba haciendo, después de todo no era dado con las palabras.

¡Gaara! El hermano de su amiga Temari había venido por ella, él se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. Por un momento Hinata se sintió agradecida, a pesar de lo reservada que podía ser con ese chico en otras ocasiones. Siempre le había rodeado un aire de seriedad e intimidación que decía a gritos -no te me acerques-, pero ahora le había parecido captar preocupación. En cambio a lo que pensaba, su otra yo actuó como le dio la gana.

- ¿Qué quieres pelirrojo? – soltó de forma seca y mirándolo molesta.

Él no podía estar más sorprendido, más no lo expresó por fuera. Ya era algo obvio que la oji blanca que tenía enfrente de él, no era ella. Ahora tenía que pararla y averiguar qué había pasado con la verdadera.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – preguntó lo más calmado que podía. Si esa no era la verdadera Hyuga, la de verdad debería de estarlo pasando mal, y eso no era una buena forma de calmarlo.

- ¡Piérdete! – y lo empujó hacia atrás mientras se metía en otra de las clases contiguas.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo de espaldas. Aunque se hubiera esperado eso, ahora la chica tenía una fuerza sobrehumana por lo que igualmente no hubiera podido pararla. Rápidamente se levantó y la siguió, pero cuando se metió en la clase ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

.

Dentro de la clase, la morena se encontraba detrás de la mesa del profesor. Al parecer el empujón que le dio a Gaara había sido muy fuerte porque no había aparecido otra vez. Eso la preocupaba, pero también la preocupaba bastante lo que hacía ahora. Parecía estar buscando en los cajones algo, pero sin saber el qué.

De repente dio con un reflejo metálico en uno de los cajones. ¿Unas tijeras? Las mantuvo un momento delante de su cara y las abrió y cerró un par de veces. Ella asustada pero su cuerpo sonriendo. Después salió por la puerta guardándoselas en el pequeño bolsillo del bolso lila que llevaba. Miró alrededor, seguramente buscando a Gaara. "¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?" pensó asustada la verdadera Hyuga.

Y lo supo. Le vino tan claro como el agua en cuanto junto todas las piezas. "El corazón de Naruto-kun" ¡No podía ser, no podía ser verdad! La cosa que controlaba su cuerpo quería llevar a cabo su deseo, conseguir el corazón de Naruto. "¡Pero yo no quería esto!" chilló desesperada en su interior, sin provocar un sonido por fuera. Debía pararla de alguna forma, debía pararla como fuera. Asustada pudo ver que el rubio también salía del gimnasio con una lata de algo en la mano y una chica colgada del otro brazo. En ese momento tenía tanto miedo que no le prestó atención que estuviera con otra. Pero se dio cuenta de que su otro yo sí, y sintió la rabia correr por su cuerpo. Rozó las tijeras a través de la tela del bolso, para después seguir al par hacia donde se alejaban del resto del ruido. En una última plegaria gritó internamente "¡Sálvame Gaara!"

.

El Sabaku se paró en medio del pasillo. Había buscado por todos lados, ya solo le quedaba volver a la fiesta y no creía que ese fuera el lugar indicado. Aún así entro en el gimnasio. Abrió los ojos. No había nadie. "¿Qué?" Podía oír la música y el ruido, pero las personas y la decoración habían desaparecido. Era como si fueran invisibles para él, como si lo que escuchaba viniera de una habitación contigua y no esa.

- ¡Sal… me…. Gaa…! – las palabras sonaron en su cabeza difusas, se tapo los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos del dolor pero reconoció la voz. Era Hinata, quería decirle algo, tenía que encontrarla pronto.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, volvió a ver el gimnasio de antes atestado de gente y pasando a su alrededor. ¿Que había sido eso? Era extraño pero eso quería decir que si había vuelto a ver esto, podía probar a volver a buscar a Hinata o a quien sea que estuviese cogiendo prestado su cuerpo. Corrió de nuevo a la salida hacia los pasillos del instituto, ahí seguía todo igual de oscuro, pero después de dar tantas vueltas ya sabía orientarse. Y se guió por el instinto. Unas dos clases a la izquierda se oían unas voces, que por tono de una parecía estar en pánico.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y fuerza haciéndola resonar al llegar al tope. Todos los presentes en la habitación lo miraron. La situación no lo pudo sorprender más. Naruto y otra chica estaban apretados contra la pared del fondo mirando asustados alternativamente a él y a la figura que era Hinata. Ésta a su vez sostenía unas tijeras abiertas delante de ella y la mirada clavada en él. Tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa inhumana.

- Parece que has vuelto de la otra dimensión… - dijo con hastío - … lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de palabrería contigo pelirrojo – su cabeza volvió a girar en dirección a Naruto y la chica que dieron un respingo.

- ¡Gaara, aléjala de nosotros! ¡Esta loca! – chilló el rubio desde la otra punta de la habitación. La Hyuga lo único que hizo fue avanzar con las tijeras en alto.

Gaara estaba paralizado. Nunca había pensado ver a Hinata en ese estado. Tenía que pensar algo, pero no sabía cómo hacer que la chica regresara en sí. Solo pudo hacer lo único que se le ocurrió, ganar tiempo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – la chica como él planeaba paró en seco.

- Bien, bien… - rió en un grito desquiciado dañando los oídos de los presentes. Las puertas y ventanas se cerraron de golpe dejándolos aislados – Ya que te has unido a la fiesta… te lo contaré… - se giró a medias mirando a Naruto y a Gaara paulatinamente – solo tengo que cumplir la misión que el jefe me ha dado, misión creada por el deseo de esta chica – se apuntó a sí misma con el pulgar que no tenían las tijeras.

- ¿Deseo? – preguntó extrañado pero pensativo, si decía "esta" es que Hinata se encontraba en algún lugar dentro de su cuerpo, "todavía puedo recuperarla".

- El corazón de este chico… - apuntó con las tijeras a Naruto y este dio otro respingo, la chica detrás de él ya se había desmayado – Vamos Naruto-kun no seas tímido…

Con una rapidez sobrehumana que Gaara no notó, se acercó al rubio. Y todo pasó muy rápido. Las tijeras zumbaron en el aire. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso. Naruto había parado de chillar. Gaara tragó saliva y se acercó cauteloso. ¿Lo había… ella lo había…matado? La Hyuga se levantó con rapidez y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

- ¡Estúpida niña! Déjame hacer mi trabajo – gritó.

La morena de separó del cuerpo de Naruto y Gaara pudo observar que si había sangre pero de un corte en un costado del pecho, a poco menos de dos centímetros del corazón. El Uzumaki se había desmayado por la impresión y había caído junto con la chica a su lado. Las tijeras seguían clavadas en el punto de la pared donde habían sido golpeadas, demostrando que estaban preparadas para matar. Volvió su vista a la ojiblanca que parecía debatirse en su interior, llegó hasta ella y la agarró por las muñecas intentando no hacerle daño.

- ¡Hinata! –gritó a su lado.

La verdadera morena estaba chillando a más no poder dentro suyo, haciendo que la otra perdiera coordinación de movimientos. Gracias a eso había podido desviar por poco la dirección de las tijeras. Estaba aterrorizada y todo su cuerpo le pedía abandonar, pero había oído la voz del pelirrojo y se había decidido. "¡Mi cuerpo es mío!" chilló una última vez antes de que todo desapareciera de su vista. Gaara solo contempló como ella dejaba de agitarse y perdía el equilibrio para caer entre sus brazos.

A los pocos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser ella. Lentamente movió las manos y la cabeza, encontrando al chico que la había salvado al lado de ella.

- No te apures en levantarte – susurró él con voz grave.

Ciertamente la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía serias ganas de vomitar. Todo lo sucedido pasó ante sus ojos y miró de nuevo a su acompañante. Un leve sonrojo vino a sus mejillas al recordar como él había gritado preocupado por ella y ella había confiado en él. En cuanto se miraron fijamente, ella desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Se levantó poco a poco con ayuda del de ojos aguamarina y se pusieron de pie.

- Y-yo… lo… lo siento… - dijo bajito mirando a sus pies. No sabía cómo sentirse después de todo lo ocurrido. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado al ver que volvía a ser ella de nuevo.

- No es culpa tuya, no te preocupes – la tenía sostenida por los hombros por si se volvía a caer. Ella se giró hacia él.

- ¡Pe-pero… fui y-yo quien deseó…! – el chico la cortó poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios.

- Pero tú no querías que pasara nada de esto… - ciertamente la vio muy bonita en ese momento, las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza y el respirar irregular por lo ocurrido antes le daban un aire de inocencia irresistible, pero ya tendría otro momento para decírselo y hablar mejor con ella. Por ahora se contendría.

- V-vale… gr-gracias… - se dio por vencida ella. Después de todo no iba a replicar nada a su salvador. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que en el piso todavía estaban los dos desmayados - ¿qu-que hacemos… con ellos?

Todavía estaba un poco en shock por lo que había pasado, pero poco a poco iba asimilando lo ocurrido y lo que casi logra aquel ser malvado. Se tocó el pelo un momento. "El sombrero" Miró por toda la habitación pero no vio rastro de él. Solo la voz de Gaara la sacó de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

- ¡Dejémosles aquí! – ella lo miró incrédula y él sonrió divertido– llamaremos a un profesor y les diremos su paradero. Cuando despierten creerán que todo fue un sueño – Hinata miró a los chicos de nuevo.

Por alguna extraña razón ya no le dolía ver a Naruto con otra. Parecía como si ese gran amor de ayer hubiera desaparecido junto con el espíritu. Después de todo Naruto nunca se había llegado a dar cuenta de que era otra persona, el único que lo había hecho era el hermano de su amiga. Miró a Gaara con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Co-como tu digas… -

Y salieron de allí para ir a buscar un profesor.

Cuando abandonaron la sala, desde una de las esquinas apareció una figura femenina y otra masculina. Eran solo sombras en la noche, no se podían distinguir del todo.

- ¡Estuve a punto de conseguirlo! – se quejó la femenina, mientras desenganchaba las tijeras de la pared donde estaba el rubio aun inconsciente.

- Quejarte no te va a servir de nada – replicó la masculina – todos los humanos no son posibles de influenciar y lo sabes – se agachó y recogió el sombrero de Hinata de una esquina bajo la mesa del profesor.

- ¡Pero..! –

- Nada de peros – subió el tono de voz – no has conseguido tu objetivo y él jefe se va a poner furioso… te espera un castigo propio – soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¡No! – gritó la otra en un segundo de pánico - ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

- Solo estoy aquí para recoger tu desastre - dijo mirando el sombrero, para después mirarla a ella - Claro que lo haré. Me has dado trabajo de más… - y desapareció.

- ¡Espera! – gritó la chica y también desapareció para volver a dejar el cuarto en silencio.

.

.

.

Fin primer Capítulo.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al primer capitulo especial de Halloween! ^^- **

**Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones sobre como os ha parecido. Quizás no ha sido tan fuerte como planeaba pero no me gusta ver morir a nadie ;_; entonces no puedo hacer cosas muy crueles. El GaaHina a ido surgiendo sobre la marcha, pero como ven no es el tema principal de la trama. Por eso no puse romance indicado al principio.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, no sean muy duros conmigo T/T intentaré mejorar en los proximos :3**

**El próximo capitulo les recuerdo que tendrá como protagonista a Lucy Heartfilia! ^w^ **

**Neko-besitos a todos!**


	3. Cap 2: El deseo de Lucy

**"Un Deseo para Halloween"**

**Cap 2: El deseo de Lucy**

Mundo fairy tail.

Pareja: leve Natsu/lucy

Género: terror

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a hiro mashima yo solo les hago pasar un mal rato *o* jojojo…

Ration M: por escenas violentas o algo explicitas.

-narrador-

-"pensamientos" –

_-"recuerdos"-_

_._

_._

_._

A veces te topas con cosas en tu camino que te cambian la vida para bien o para mal. Y a veces solo hay que saber elegir cuando echarse atrás a tiempo. Eso es lo que ocurrió con Lucy ese 31 de Octubre. Nunca se le iba a olvidar lo que pasó y como cambio su vida.

.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia en busca de alguna tienda de magia. Mañana era el día de Halloween y los puestos y las puertas de las casas ya estaban decorados para tal celebración. Ella tenía que encontrar un traje, pues no podía pedirle a virgo que le hiciera uno, puesto que en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales no sabían cómo se celebraba esa fecha. Pero no tenía pensado que fuera uno normal, tenía que ser original, como el de las princesas de los cuentos que su madre le leía cuando pequeña.

Recordar a su madre hizo que una lágrima escapara por su mejilla. Como la echaba de menos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando, dos casas más allá, localizó una de las tiendas de magia del pueblo. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que la tienda tenía que ser nueva, pues nunca la había visto. Entró en lo que debía de ser el acceso hacia una especie de subterráneo, para llegar a la gran sala que se extendía abajo. Esta, se hallaba repleta de estanterías con muchas cosas de decoración y complementos para la fiesta de mañana, y al fondo se podía diferenciar el posible mostrador para los clientes. Lo único que faltaba allí era alguien para atenderla. Se extrañó, pero decidió echar un vistazo a los estantes hasta que apareciera el dueño.

Su mirada pasaba de simples calabazas-linternas de decoración a hermosos sombreros de bruja para complementar un disfraz. Estaba fascinada con todo lo que encontraba por ahí. Velas negras, cajas con secretos, pergaminos de tiempos antiguos, copas con intrincados dibujos de murciélagos… hasta un ramo de rosas secas. Espera. ¿Un ramo? Lo miró con más detenimiento.

- ¿Desea algo? – la rubia saltó hacia atrás del susto. Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre mayor, supuso que sería el dueño de la tienda, aunque vestía una túnica que solo le hacía ver la boca y poco más de la cara. Los ojos los tenía en la oscuridad de la capucha.

- Emm… por ahora solo estaba mirando – dijo señalando la estantería a su lado.

- Bonito ramo, ¿no? – sonrió el hombre.

- ¿eh?- desvió de nuevo su mirada al ramo. Este se encontraba en horizontal en medio de la estantería – s-si…

- ¿sabes? es un ramo especial con una historia tras de sí… - comentó el supuesto dueño pensativo.

Con eso ya había captado la atención de la rubia. Le encantaban las historias así que lo incitó a que le contara la del ramo. Se arrepintió enseguida, pues el hombre había cambiado un poco la voz y más que salir de él se encontraba en toda la estancia, como si fuera un eco.

_** - ((Cuenta la leyenda que perteneció a una novia para el día de su boda. Se lo regaló una señora amiga de su madre y le dijo que podía conceder tres deseos, que eligiera con cuidado. Pero por un accidente de tráfico la novia no pudo llegar a la iglesia ese día, y no pudo casarse con su prometido. En el lugar del choque se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de la chica y el ramo justo al lado, intacto, sin una sola mancha de sangre. Al averiguar su naturaleza mágica fue trasladado por diferentes sitios hasta llegar a mis manos.))**_ – el hombre cogió el ramo con una de sus huesudas manos y se lo entregó a ella que lo miraba sorprendida – me has caído bien, no mucha gente tiene ganas de escuchar la historia de un viejo como yo, así puedes quedártelo sin coste alguno – sonrió recuperando su voz normal.

Ella miró las flores entre sus manos. No era que le llamara mucho la atención, sobre todo después de la trágica historia que le había contado, pero si era un regalo no podría rechazarlo. Dirigió su vista de nuevo al señor pero ya no estaba delante de ella, había desaparecido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y salió pitando de allí con el ramo en la mano.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Ya en su casa dejó el ramo en su escritorio y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha relajante. Estar en ese sitio le había erizado la piel y le había hecho sentir cansada. Después de preparar la bañera, se metió despacio dejando que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones. Al final no había conseguido el vestido, y la fiesta era mañana en la plaza mayor de la ciudad. "Como me gustaría tener un bonito vestido" Hundió la cabeza en el agua deprimida y se dejó llevar por los minutos de relax.

Media hora después, salió con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y se dirigió al cuarto para vestirse. Al llegar, se encontró un vestido negro encima de la cama. "¿Cómo llegó…?" pasó una mano por la tela encontrando que era muy suave y fina. Lo levantó y aprovechando que había salido de la bañera se lo probó. Era de tirantes y se le pegaba a la piel como si fuera otra capa más, pero lo que más le gustaba eran las mangas. Llevaba asillas pero poco antes del codo se enganchaban a unas mangas que llegaban hasta la mañeca haciendo parecer que fueran unos largos guantes del mismo color.

Sonrió al verse en el espejo. No sabía de dónde había salido pero le gustaba y pensaba quedárselo. Cuando miraba a través del espejo, reconoció el ramo de rosas en el escritorio, la única diferencia es que las rosas habían cogido color y se habían vuelto capullos negros. Entonces recordó la historia y el deseo que sin pensar había pedido en el baño. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el ramo y la cogió con la muñeca. "¿Será mágico de verdad?" se preguntó. Aunque no le dio tiempo a pensar más cuando oyó un ruido en la ventana. Enseguida guardó el ramo en el cajón más cercano y miró a la cristalera. Se encontró de frente con Natsu.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho un montón de veces que no entres por la ventana! – chilló asustada y levemente sonrojada.

Natsu en vez de replicarle como siempre, se encontraba escrutándola de arriba a abajo anonadado. Un leve sonrojo se instaló en su cara. "¿¡Lucy!?" Ese vestido había captado por completo su atención, se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel dejando adivinar todo lo que tapaba. Y no es que no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, en la misión de Eclair y la piedra del fénix había tenido una esplendida vista, pero por alguna razón esto resultaba más provocativo. Sintió el calor correr por su piel y decidió mirarla de nuevo a la cara. No quería que pasara algo indebido en ese momento.

- Lu-Lucy… ¿y ese vestido? – preguntó intentando no pensar mucho en ello.

Con eso se le pasó el cabreo y se miró a sí misma, cruzándole una radiante sonrisa por la cara.

- Es mi vestido para la fiesta de Halloween – dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

- ¿Vas a ir así vestida para la fiesta? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Si pasa algo? – preguntó ella confundida por su reacción.

- N-no nada… - negó él sin mucho convencimiento.

"Claro, que pasa" La miró de nuevo. Si iba a la fiesta con ese traje todo el mundo la miraría, todos los chicos no despegarían los ojos de ella. Ya de por sí, siempre era muy llamativa, pero eso era demasiado. Paró de pensar. "¿Estoy… celoso?" se preguntó analizando su reacción "no, debe ser que solo me preocupo por ella" negó con la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos de sí.

- ¿Y a que venías Natsu? – habló la rubia mientras se dirigía al armario para coger algo de ropa y cambiarse en el baño.

- A dormir un rato que estoy aburrido – dijo sin darle importancia y tirándose a la cama directo a oler su perfume en la almohada.

- ¿Cómo que a dormir? – gritó la Heartfilia saliendo del baño ya vestida y encontrándose a un Natsu adormilado ocupando su cama.

- ¡Y yo también aye! – se escuchó detrás de ella para girarse y encontrarse con el compañero del chico de pelo rosado.

- ¿Happy, desde cuando estás aquí? – preguntó ella sin saber de dónde había salido.

- Por alguna razón Natsu me dejó atrás – sonrió pícaro – al parecer tenía prisa por ver… - Natsu le tapó la boca y se lo llevó consigo a la cama.

- ¡Tú también tenías sueño! ¡A dormir! – dijo con una risa tonta.

Entonces Lucy reaccionó y empezó a gritar de nuevo.

Pasada la tarde, después de que Natsu y Happy se fueran, se acercó al escritorio y abrió el cajón donde se encontraba el ramo. Seguía igual que como lo había dejado, con los negros capullos cerrados pero frescos, como si lo hubiera puesto en agua y no lo hubiera tirado en un cajón vacío. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Ahora que empezaba a pensar en ello… si de verdad el objeto era mágico y concedía deseos ¿Qué otros dos deseos podría pedir? Pensando en ello se quedó dormida encima de su cama con el ramo justo a su lado, el cual se movió ligeramente.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Al día siguiente ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando se estaba poniendo el traje para ir a la fiesta. Se miró una vez más al espejo. Esa mañana había ido con Levy y las chicas al gremio a preparar la comida para la fiesta, mientras los chicos ayudaban con la decoración de la plaza. Se había pasado todo el día hablando de postres y vestidos con Levy-chan.

"_Estaban en el salón tomando un descanso junto con su amiga de pelo azul. Ya llevaban varios platos hechos, pero conociendo lo glotones que eran los de su gremio tendrían que hacer mucha más comida, nunca pudiéndose olvidar de los ciudadanos de Magnolia. Suspiró solo de pensarlo._

_ - ¿estás cansada Lu-chan? – le pregunto la peli azul._

_ - No, es que estaba pensando en todo lo que nos queda por hacer todavía – resopló la rubia en su sitio. La otra chica solo río._

_ - Piensa que es comida para los chicos guapos… - la picó dándole un codazo en el brazo. Ella se sonrojó – puede que encuentres alguno esta noche._

_ - ¡Levy! – le regañó ella – sabes que no estoy interesada en eso._

_ - ¡oh, es verdad! Que ya tienes a Natsu… - vio la cara que puso la Heartfilia y estalló de la risa. Pero la maga estelar sabía lo que tenía que decir._

_ - Lo dice la que suspira por su hombre de hierro… nunca mejor dicho – en ese momento Levy cayó y un color rojo fosforito se apoderó de su cara._

_ - Lu-chan eres mala… - replicó de morros, aún sonrojada._

_ - Empezaste tú – señaló la rubia con una sonrisa, por esa vez había ganado."_

Sonrió por el recuerdo de esa pequeña victoria. Miró a todos lados para ver si se había olvidado algo. Lo único que llevaba siempre eran las llaves de las puertas y esas las llevaba atadas a una cinta en su muslo. Pero Levy y Mirajane le habían insistido en llevar un bolso con algo de maquillaje para retocarse después de comer. No es que le fuera mucho, pero no estaba de más arreglarse un poco para un día especial. Buscó el bolso localizándolo en la esquina de la cama al lado del ramo. Lo observó por unos instantes, no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí antes. "Qué raro" Decidió que como las rosas eran del color del vestido no estaría de más llevarlas dentro del bolso con las rosas saliendo como si fueran mera decoración. Sonrió de nuevo ante el espejo cuando estuvo lista y salió por la puerta.

A la salida se encontró con Natsu y Happy que la esperaban en la entrada. El Dragneel al parecer se había decidido por un disfraz de hombre lobo. Tenía las uñas afiladas y una cola le salía de la parte de atrás del pantalón a juego con unas orejas en la cabeza muy puntiagudas. Le sorprendió que las consiguiera del mismo color que su pelo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención del disfraz era la chaqueta negra con capucha de pelos que llevaba puesta. "Dios mío le sienta demasiado bien" pensó para sí misma.

- Hola Natsu – se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Hola Lucy – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez - ¿nos vamos? – añadió un Natsu sonriente.

- ¡Sí! – respondió volviendo en sí.

Y emprendieron camino hacia donde se podía oír la música de la noche. Justo poco antes de llegar Natsu se paró y Lucy extrañada también paró el paso. Happy se había adelantado para buscar a Charle y según él hacer que se llevara un susto de amor por su bien elaborado disfraz. Lucy había reído por el comentario. Llevaba un pequeño disfraz de calabaza y una máscara negra en conjunto, seguro que la impresionaba… pero de lo mono que estaba. Entonces en ese momento se hallaban solos en medio del camino, antes de entrar a la calle que daba a la plaza. "Bien es ahora o nunca" se dijo el de ojos verdes mientras dirigía la mirada a la rubia frente a él.

- Lucy, quería decirte algo… - la chica esperaba mientras él se decidía si seguir o no.

Había una cosa que llevaba rato molestándolo y era el atuendo de la maga estelar. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que los chicos se fijaran en su forma de vestir esa noche. Es verdad que él la había visto pero era algo diferente. Cuando estaba decidido a decirle que le prestaba la chaqueta para taparse poniendo por escusa el posible frío apareció Gray al lado de la rubia colocando una mano en el hombro de esta. Una venita del cabreo irrumpió en la frente del Dragón Slayer.

- ¡Ey, que tal chicos! – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Gray – respondió Lucy igual de contenta.

Gray estaba vestido de lo que parecía ser una momia, pues llevaba parte del pecho vendado y parte del pantalón que llevaba puesto también. A Natsu le salió otra venita en la frente. Lucy se dio cuenta y se apartó del pelinegro, segundos antes de que el mago de fuego saltara encima del mago de hielo como el feroz lobo que era en ese momento.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí sabandija helada? – en ese momento eran una masa de piernas y brazos en guerra.

- Solo estaba saludando chucho quemado – replicó Gray y siguieron con la pelea dejando a una Lucy confundida que suspiró de impaciencia "Siempre serían así".

- ¡Oh, hola Lucy! – le sonrió Erza al lado de ella, que iba con un disfraz de bruja pero un poco más sexy. Se alegro de ver a su amiga e intentando cubrir la diversión de los chicos se fue con ella en busca de las demás haciendo que no prestara atención a la pelea.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Estaba andando por los puestos con las demás chicas del gremio cuando vio a una madre con su hijo en una de las puertas de las casas colindantes a la plaza. La mujer sujetaba con cariño al pequeño vestido de vampiro y lo alzaba para que pudiera tocar el timbre y hacer el truco o trato esperando pacientemente por sus caramelos. Sonrió ante la dulzura de la escena. Todavía recordaba el último Halloween que pasó con su querida madre.

"_Una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años se veía correr contenta a la gran cocina delante de ella. Justo detrás una mujer rubia, se colocaba un delantal sobre la ropa y lo anudaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa cansada._

_ - Mamá, mamá… ¡venga rápido que quiero hacer las galletas! – dijo la pequeña igual de rubia que su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_ - Si Lucy… -dijo suspirando por la hiperactividad de su hija – pero tienes que ponerte el delantal primero… _

_La niña contenta fue hasta su madre, quien le colocó el pequeño delantal de color azul celeste alrededor de la cintura. Ese día había quedado con su madre para hacer galletas monstruosas para después mostrárselas a su padre. El júbilo llenaba la cara de la niña mientras se llenaba las manos de harina y chocolate, y le daban forma con los moldes a la masa que habían creado. Cuando las metieron al horno la cocina parecía un estropicio, manchas por aquí, manchas por allí y polvo de harina por todas partes. Pero las estridentes risas entre las dos chicas opacaban cualquier preocupación sobre la limpieza._

_ - Mami… ¿crees que a papá le gustarán las monstruo galletas? – preguntó la pequeña con inocencia y esperanza. Su padre había salido ese día temprano por unos asuntos del trabajo y no había podido contarle su idea de la comida como tenía planeado._

_ - Seguro que sí mi princesa… - la apoyó contra sí dándole un abrazo. La otra rubia le devolvió el abrazo lo más que pudo con sus bracitos alrededor de la cintura de su madre._

_ - Te quiero mamá…_

_ - Y yo a ti Lucy "_

Una lagrima escapó por su mejilla de improviso al verse inundada por los recuerdos. "Ojalá estuvieras aquí mama" se limpió con una de las manos la traviesa lágrima y siguió caminando con sus amigas.

- ¡Oh Lucy! Qué bonito detalle el de las rosas – comentó Mirajane señalando a su bolso.

Ella extrañada por el comentario miró donde apuntaba la peli blanca y vio unas grandes rosas negras abiertas al borde de su bolso. ¿Abiertas? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿No podía haber tomado aquello como un deseo, verdad? Por un momento se sintió mareada y les dijo a las chicas que iba al servicio un momento.

Cerca de allí en unos baños públicos, se echó un poco de agua a la cara y al cuello y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver como unas pequeñas manchas negras se habían instalado en su garganta. Se las intentó quitar y restregar con agua y jabón, pero no parecían querer salir. Asustada salió fuera a coger aire. Debía de ser algo de tinta de algún lado. Se puso una mano en el pecho intentando tranquilizarse. Debía de ser eso "Vamos Lucy respira, cálmate".

- ¿Lucy? – oyó una voz conocida desde el fondo del callejón que estaba al lado de los baños – ¿Lucy eres tú? – dio dos pasos en dirección al callejón.

- ¿Mamá? – ¿era posible que su deseo se hubiera cumplido? Pensó con los ojos acuosos solo de imaginarlo.

- Sí princesa, soy yo… - y guiada por las palabras se adentró con pasos inseguros en el callejón oscuro.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

El dragón Slayer hacía rato que había dejado la pelea con Gray para darse cuenta que su rubia compañera ya no estaba allí. Cuando por fin encontró al grupo de chicas tampoco la vio. Eso le dio mala espina, pero aún así preguntó.

- Oye Erza, ¿Sabes donde esta Lucy?

- Si… me pareció oír que decía que iba al baño – paró un momento pensativa – ahora que preguntas creo que parecía encontrarse algo mal.

Natsu no escucho a más y se dirigió a prisa hacia el baño público. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando esa noche, lo olía en el ambiente, un olor nauseabundo a rosas secas y mugrientas.

Cuando llegó a la salida de los servicios, siguió el olor de Lucy hasta el callejón que había justo al lado. En ese sitio el olor a podrido era más fuerte que nunca.

En ese momento, vio a la chica que buscaba unos metros más delante de él. Le iba a decir algo cuando se percató de la otra figura delante de la maga estelar. Esta primera extendía sus brazos hacia delante en una obvia tentación de abrazo, y la otra caminaba hacia ella repitiendo y casi susurrando –mamá- ¿Mamá? Miró a la mujer mayor que se hallaba al final del callejón, bueno, si se podía llamar mujer. Es verdad que llevaba algo así como un vestido de estilo aristocrático pero estaba todo descocido y roto por todos lados, la poca piel que se dejaba ver por debajo, estaba toda mugrienta y despellejada, incluso al final de la mano se podía ver un gusano arrastrándose por uno de sus dedos. Pero la Heartfilia, a pesar de saber que era imposible que su progenitora estuviera viva, parecía creer firmemente que esa era su madre. Y se dirigía a sus brazos como si no viera toda la suciedad que exhalaba la figura delante de ella.

Con la firme idea de parar todo aquello, cogió su chaqueta y la tiró encima de la cabeza de Lucy para que ella no mirara más hacia donde estaba ese cuerpo que decía ser su madre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Mamá? – preguntó ella desorientada y cayendo al piso sentada.

- Lucy no te quites la chaqueta – habló Natsu con voz firme al ver que la chica se la intenta quitar de la cara.

- ¿Natsu? – dice ella confundida - ¿Por qué?

- ¡Hazme caso! Sé que quieres ver a tu madre pero no así… créeme – le suplicó preocupado por ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta la mujer dos metros más adelante, con obvia molestia hacia el chico que acababa de aparecer.

Antes de que Natsu contestase, Lucy empieza a captar sonidos. La voz que antes creía de su madre, ahora parecía estar distorsionada, más grave. Y cuando la oyó dar un paso, no era el ruido de los tacones negros que le había visto antes, si no como si algo pesado estuviera pisando un algo pastoso y viscoso. Natsu tenía razón, esa no era su madre, aún así podía ser que fueran los restos de su cuerpo. Lágrimas surcaron de nuevo sus mejillas, al comprender lo tonta que había sido al pensar que podría volver a ver a su madre viva.

- ¡Natsu, no le hagas nada! – dijo entre sollozos. Y antes de que protestara volvió a hablar – yo sé cómo arreglar esto…

Palpó por su cuerpo hasta encontrar el bolso donde se encontraba el ramo de rosas negras. Lo cogió y lo sostuvo en alto delante de ella. Natsu que veía lo que hacía Lucy y el cadáver, se mantuvo alerta al ver que esa cosa daba un paso hacia la maga de espíritus celestiales.

- ¡No! – soltó esa voz distorsionada y cada vez más lúgubre – Cariño… no cojas el ramo, es un regalo que te di yo… debes guardarlo… - intentó aparentar de nuevo ser la mujer que decía ser.

Pero la chica ya no la creía, había abierto los ojos y había encajado todas las piezas. La historia del accidente, el ramo y los deseos. Supuso que la novia que iba a la boda había pasado por lo que ella pero no había podido dar marcha atrás a tiempo. El accidente debió de ser cosa de la magia del ramo, que claramente estaba maldito. Una última lágrima escapó de sus ojos cuando pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

- No, tú no eres mi madre… mi madre jamás me haría esto – el cadáver se había quedado quieto ante las palabras de la rubia – ¡Deseo que todo lo que ocurrido con el ramo desaparezca! – gritó con fuerza.

- ¡Nooo! – gritó en un último intento de parar todo.

El mago de fuego pudo contemplar como el cuerpo podrido desaparecía delante de ellos como si fuera nada más que polvo y arena, y como las flores que sostenía Lucy volvían a ser las verdaderas rosas marchitas que había olido al principio. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, la cual tiró las flores secas a un lado, cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa más. Algo más había desaparecido. Un sonrojo se instaló en su cara mientras la giraba discretamente hacia un lado.

- Lucy… ¿también pediste el vestido? – dijo dubitativo.

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con ello y enseguida traslado la chaqueta de la cabeza al cuerpo tapándose lo más que podía. El vestido negro como todo lo relacionado con el ramo había desaparecido dejándola con la cinta de las llaves y el bolso colgándole del hombro. Por fin Natsu la miró de nuevo encontrándose con una acurrucada y avergonzada Lucy que intentaba no mirarlo.

- Ya pasó todo… - manifestó con evidente cariño mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. Al verse rodeada por los brazos de este, le correspondió desde debajo suyo con alivio.

- Gracias Natsu… - Recordó cómo se encontraban en ese momento y se separó un poco de él – Esto… ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi casa ahora? – el de ojos verdes sonrió divertido.

- Por ahora ponte mi chaqueta y ya te llevo yo en brazos

- ¿Qué? – y sintió los brazos del Dragneel rodearla de forma que la chaqueta cubriera lo más que pudiera y a la vez llevarla en estilo princesa -¡No! ¡Bájame Natsu! – chilló avergonzada.

- Si quieres, te dejo caminar por la calle así como vas… - opinó de forma pícara. Ella se tocó la garganta recordando las marcas que se había visto antes.

- Natsu ¿Tengo algo en la garganta? – él la miro confundido pero después negó para alivio de ella, como supuso debían de ser de la maldición. Natsu volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

- Entonces que decides… ¿Te dejo en el suelo o te llevo? – preguntó intentando no echarse a reír por la cara de ella.

- Está bien… - dijo rindiéndose y un rojo más fuerte cubrió su cara – lle-llévame…

- Con gusto… - sonrió victorioso.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a la segunda historia de Halloween de este crossover!**

**Como dije esta vez la historia es de Lucy :3 **

**Habrán podido comprobar que tiene algo de Nalu puesto que me gusta esta pareja y alguna mención del GaLe xD**

**Esta creo que me salió más de terror porque la idea del ramo salió de una historia que leí hace tiempo que tenía algo parecido, es algo así como la pata de mono o.o**

**La siguiente historia que me toca es de Sakura Haruno... a ver como me sale.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, se agradecen todos los reviews que podáis dejar ^^-Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
